Alice in Wonderland, the repercussion
by MeganMoores
Summary: Alice sat at her cherry wood desk drawing what seemed to other looked like a silly bunny, but to Alice, It was her remarkable past. This is the story of Alice as a teenager and how she revisits Wonderland.
1. Intro

Alice sat at her cherry wood desk drawing what seemed to other looked like a silly bunny, but to Alice, It was her remarkable past. This is the story of Alice as a teenager and how she revisits Wonderland.

Alice sat at her cherry wood desk drawing what could be mistaken as a silly looking rabbit but to Alice it was much more. Ever since her last trip down the rabbit hole at age six*, Alice had been able to forget most of it while growing up and as she reached the age of fifteen she had almost forgotten all of it. Until the night of her 16th birthday, she had a mysterious, random dream. She had dreamed that she saw a white rabbit with beautiful kit gloves and a ridiculously large top hat on running away from her saying, "The Queen, oh the Queen, she'll have my head, and the Hatter is having a tea party, oh the madness!". When Alice had awoken the next day she had realized something. The white rabbit looked awfully familiar. She tried relating it with recent pets she had in the past but couldn't come up with anything. The next month on that very same day, Alice's little sister, Camilla, had run of to Alice and said , "Alice, oh Alice! I would love it if you came with me! I just went to a beautiful world. With a beautiful garden, silly looking people, and many more crazy things! Oh Alice you must follow me and join me!". At that very moment Alice became very curious. She had remembered it all now. The crazy, mad world she had visited and met all sort of deranged characters... But no, it was all just a dream right?


	2. The Dream

Alice lay awake in the night, staring at her ceiling. She had knew about what Camilla was talking about. Still, she had to shake her head and say, "Oh Camilla, you come up with the craziest ideas.". Alice then shut her eyes and hoped to fall asleep. Minutes later, she heard a familiar voice. It sounded like it was far away but Alice still recognized it. Alice opened her eyes to a dark room where the only lighting was coming from the moon and the lantern by her bedside table. Alice carefully examined her room. It looked different some how but Alice couldn't put her finger on it. Ah Ha! She now noticed her desk was missing. Along with her drawings of the so-called Wonderland were no longer on her walls.

Alice then noticed a shadow coming from her window that was shaped as a square. She threw her covers off of her cold legs and got up to go to her window. She inched slowly not knowing what she might see. When she had finally arrived to her window she peered out. A card was resting on the branch. This wasn't just any card though. It was a card that was as large as Alice herself and it had arms and legs. It was a Queen of Diamonds. "Hello Alice." The card said in a raspy voice. Alice opened her mouth to speak but ran out of words. A white, submissive rabbit was now resting on the cards legs. "Oh Alice, you probably don't remember me. Oh but I remember you quite well." The card giggled. Alice was now back into her body. "Who are you and what do you want with Camilla?" Alice slurred as if she was drunk. "We want you back... to rule Wonderland." the card said while stroking the docile rabbit. "No no no no no, nooo i don't want to come back. Stop messing around with my heeeaaaad!" Alice yelled.

"Alice?" Alice heard Mildred, her step mother, knock on her door. Alice collapsed to the floor and began to cry. What was it that had this power over her? "Alice, I'm coming in!" Mildred said sternly. Mildred opened the door and ran to Alice's side. "What is it Alice? Please tell me what is making you act like this." Mildred then began patting Alice's back. " Mildred, do you remember when I was little and I had that crazy idea of a world I went to?". Mildred nodded. Alice opened her mouth to continue but realized she sounded crazy. "Well... I think Camilla is going through it.". "Oh... I think it's just a phase, don't worry.". Mildred then tucked in Alice and left the room. Alice peered out the window one last time before blowing out the lantern. The rabbit was staring back at her and it winked. Was that all a dream? Was Mildred in the dream?


	3. Little Note from Author

Okay Hi. This is sort of my first story so sorry its kind of short and I'm not very expierienced with writing either. Also I'd like to point out a few things.

1. I'm sorry the chapters are really short. This is like my first time writing actually being serious about writing and I'm trying to get myself into the habit of writing every day.

SPOILER ALERT.

2. The character Alice is having problems when it comes to reality. She doesn't really know what's real anymore. These little things that keep reminding her of Wonderland are illusions. It's all in her head. In the next few chapters she's going to realize that someone very close to her is trying to prove she's crazy and is the villain in the story. Another thing, Alice's mother died when Alice was ten years old.

Also, I think I should list the characters so you don't get confused.

Camilla, Alice's younger sister who is six years old. She starts to see the world Alice once saw too. Except, she is nothing but a messenger for Alice to come back.

Mildred: Alice's step mother. Alice isn't very close with her because she took the place of her mother.

Maria: Alice's maid/ housekeeper. Maria is very close with Alice and loves her as if that were her daughter.

Henry: Alice's father. Alice doesn't talk to her dad very much but they used to be very close


End file.
